


Более чем в порядке

by barricadestation



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadestation/pseuds/barricadestation
Summary: Первый раз его тянут за прядь волос легко, почти незаметно. Анжольрас моргает и продолжает глядеть строго вперед, на учителя, хотя последние несколько минут думал о статье для школьной газеты, а не о теме урока. Кому какое дело до Лейбница? Если бы это был лучший из возможных миров, Анжольрас бы не сидел прямо перед Грантером.





	Более чем в порядке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(More Than) Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836585) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> I got a permission to do the translation. It was like 2 or 3 years ago, and the work has been translated immediately but I never managed to post it here. Well, better late than never. Thank you for the permission and this lovely work, Ren!

Первый раз его тянут за прядь волос легко, почти незаметно. Анжольрас моргает и продолжает глядеть строго вперед, на учителя, хотя последние несколько минут думал о статье для школьной газеты, а не о теме урока. Кому какое дело до Лейбница? Если бы это был лучший из возможных миров, Анжольрас бы не сидел прямо перед Грантером.

Словно по сигналу, Анжольрас чувствует, что его снова дергают за прядь, на этот раз сильнее. Воспользовавшись тем, что учитель склонился над учебником и не смотрит, Анжольрас оборачивается. Грантер одаривает его невинной улыбкой и, подперев подбородок одной рукой, другой машет в знак приветствия.

— Прекрати, — шикает Анжольрас. Несколько человек поворачиваются в их сторону, но только несколько. С тех пор как, год назад, Грантер очутился на соседней парте в первый день занятий, их одноклассники уже привыкли к постоянным перепалкам. Сидящий справа от Анжольраса Комбефер сочувственно улыбается и пожимает плечами.

Как только Анжольрас переводит внимание на учителя, Грантер снова тянет его за волосы. Анжольрас сжимает губы, делает глубокий вдох и специально не оборачивается. Он хватается за ручку и начинает что-то строчить в тетради, будто записывает вслед за словами учителя, хотя тот не рассказывает ничего нового.

Нужно было так поступить с самого начала, серьезно, игнорировать Грантера — единственный способ заставить его отстать, но Анжольрасу сложно не обращать на него внимания. Грантер умеет допекать. Анжольрас чувствует, как чужие пальцы касаются его затылка, будто Грантер знает, о чем на самом деле думает Анжольрас, и хочет продемонстрировать, что ему совсем не надоела забава.

В этот раз Грантер тянет за выбившуюся над левым ухом прядь светлых волос, и Анжольрас по инерции откидывает голову вслед за движением и смущается, надеясь, что никто не услышал резкий вдох, сорвавшийся с его губ. Поэтому Анжольрас отодвигается вместе со стулом как можно дальше вперед и опускает голову так, чтобы Грантер не смог до него дотянуться.

— Забей, — шепчет Комбефер, наклонившись в его сторону, но в ответ Анжольрас лишь едва заметно качает головой и краем глаза замечает, как подпрыгивают его собственные светлые кудри. У Комбефера короткая стрижка, его не дергают за волосы, ему не понять.

Анжольрас заставляет себя не отвлекаться на раздражитель за спиной и записывает пару бессмысленных идей Лейбница. А затем пальцы Грантера снова оказываются в его волосах. Даже не оборачиваясь, Анжольрас уверен: Грантер, должно быть, растянулся на парте, чтобы до него достать, и сейчас наверняка ухмыляется, зная, что Анжольрас понимает, что его дразнят. Наверное, хочет, чтобы тот повернулся и начал ругаться. Поэтому Анжольрас закусывает губу и продолжает писать.

А затем Грантер снова тянет за прядь его волос, сильно, намного сильнее, чем все предыдущие разы, и Анжольраса бросает в жар. Пальцы Грантера цепляются за его волосы еще секунду, а потом отпускают. Анжольрас смотрит в свою тетрадь. Последнее написанное слово — неразборчивая грязная каракуля. Он крепко сжимает ручку в ладони, и в ту же секунду до него доходит.

У него стоит. И, конечно, это не так уж редко случается с мальчиками его возраста (они делают ставки на то, как скоро Курфейрак попадет в очередную неловкую ситуацию), но с самим Анжольрасом — не то чтобы часто. Более того, друзья давно догадались, что у Анжольраса не слишком выражено либидо, и порой дразнят его по этому поводу. И вот он сейчас c настоящим стояком прямо на уроке философии.

Анжольрас не хочет думать о том, как бы это прокомментировал Курфейрак, да и остальные тоже. Он впивается пальцами в края парты так сильно, что костяшки становятся белыми, и пытается отодвинуться еще дальше вперед. Может, если перестать об этом думать, все пройдет, уговаривает себя Анжольрас, когда Грантер снова тянет его за волосы. Он чуть ли не вскрикивает. Будто все нервные клетки его тела внезапно оказались в волосах, что физически невозможно, но как иначе объяснить то, что прикосновения Грантера к его голове похожи на удары током, которые пробегают, позвонок за позвонком, до самого паха.

Анжольрас вскакивает, хватает со спинки стула куртку и неловко прикрывается ею спереди. Все в классе оборачиваются на шум, а учитель вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Мне нужно в уборную, — cдавленно говорит Анжольрас незнакомым самому себе голосом. Он не ждет разрешения, просто выбегает из класса в коридор.

— Анжольрас! — окликает его учитель, кто-то, наверняка Жоли, добавляет: “Ты в порядке?”, но грохот собственного сердца заглушает все внешние звуки. Ему кажется, будто все знакомые сейчас узнают, что он — придурок, у которого встало прямо в классе без видимых на то причин, но, к счастью, в коридорах никого нет. Он забегает в ближайшую уборную, замечает, что все кабинки пусты, и забивается в самую дальнюю.

Пальцы совершенно не слушаются, и ему приходиться потрудиться, чтобы запереть дверь. Он бросает куртку на опущенную крышку унитаза, прислоняется спиной к стене и, тяжело дыша, закрывает глаза.

Он кладет ладонь поверх ширинки, прижимая эрекцию, и это не помогает: он начинает хотеть большего. Анжольрасу непонятно, почему это происходит без объективной на то причины, почему собственное тело вдруг кажется чужим, ведь раньше он не возбуждался так сильно. Даже в тот раз, когда девушка Баореля напилась и задирала перед всеми футболку — о чем до сих пор вспоминает большинство их друзей, — у него не было такой реакции. Конечно, Анжольрас уже понял, что парни, возможно, привлекают его больше, но это еще не повод терять голову на людях. Курфейрак и Жеан — самые тактильные личности в окружении Анжольраса — вечно то хлопают его по плечу, то неожиданно обнимают, но это никогда не становилось причиной эрекции.

Помимо воли мысли Анжольраса возвращаются к Грантеру. Глупости, думает он, не то чтобы он считал Грантера привлекательным — но при этом он вновь дотрагивается до члена сквозь грубую ткань джинсов. Бедра непроизвольно подаются навстречу, Анжольрас вздрагивает и не может сдержать стон.

Пальцами левой руки он дотрагивается до своих волос, касается пряди, за которую дергал Грантер. Играет ею, пытаясь воссоздать те ощущения. По сравнению с пальцами Грантера, конечно, не то, но всё-таки похоже. Свободной рукой Анжольрас расстегивает молнию и спускает штаны с трусами на несколько сантиметров.

Это плохая идея, думает он, когда накрывает член ладонью и проводит вверх-вниз. Он чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, будет быстро, он вернется в класс, и никто ничего не заподозрит. Анжольрас накручивает прядь волос на палец и тянет, попутно думая о том, как отнесся бы к происходящему Грантер. Он дрочит, подаваясь бедрами к кулаку, облокотившись на хлипкую дверцу.

Только спустя какое-то время он осознает, что слышит шаги и звук захлопывающейся двери.  
— Анжольрас, — снаружи раздается голос Грантера, — ты здесь?

Черт. Черт, черт, черт. Анжольрас замирает и таращится на грязную стену напротив, уповая, что, если он промолчит, Грантер не наклонится проверить, заняты ли кабинки, и уйдет. Он поздно понимает, что дышит слишком громко, и все равно зажимает рот ладонью, но шаги Грантера приближаются и останавливаются совсем рядом.

— Анжольрас? — неуверенно спрашивает Грантер. — Ты в порядке? — Пауза. — Хватит, я знаю, ты тут. Твои кеды видно в щель под дверью.

Анжольрас молчит. Пытается даже перестать дышать. Правая ладонь все еще вокруг члена, эрекция и не собирается исчезать, даже когда Грантер в двух шагах от него. Если бы не запертая дверь, Грантер мог бы дотянуться до его волос и дернуть так сильно, что Анжольрас бы застонал…

Он не может сдержать сдавленный всхлип, за которым следует молчание.  
— Ты плачешь? — тихо спрашивает Грантер. — Серьезно? Твою мать, Анжольрас, извини, я не хотел…

— Я не плачу, — отвечает Анжольрас и не понимает, почему не ухватился за ложь, гораздо менее постыдную, чем правда. Но он не может соврать, даже не потому, что презирает ложь, а потому что его мозг сейчас абсолютно не способен соображать. Он снова проводит по члену ладонью, а другой зажимает себе рот, хоть Грантер уже и знает, что он здесь, и можно не задерживать дыхание. Все, чего он хочет, — чтобы Грантер наконец понял, что лучше уйти, и оставил его в покое.

Но Грантер не уходит.  
— Прости, я такой придурок, — говорит он, и в его голосе действительно звучит вина, чего Анжольрас не ожидал, но сейчас он не способен это обдумать. — Анжольрас, тебе было больно?

Да, хочет крикнуть Анжольрас, больно и чертовски приятно. Но не крикнет.  
— Нет, — врет он и судорожно вдыхает, рука двигается вокруг члена. — Грантер, уйди… Просто уйди.

— Ты не плачешь, — медленно произносит Грантер, пока на него снисходит озарение. Анжольрас слишком возбужден, а то бы испугался его интонации. — Твою мать, Анжольрас, ты же… ты же не дрочишь прямо тут? Твою мать!

Анжольрас стискивает зубы.  
— Прекрати. Это. Повторять, — простанывает он между движениями рукой. Он уже не старается сдерживаться, cкольжение ладони по коже и так отчетливо слышно в пустой уборной.

— Твою мать! — тихо произносит Грантер, ведь он всегда всему противоречит. А затем добавляет: — Можно мне войти?

Анжольрас сбивается с ритма и издает неопределенный звук. Может, ему послышалось, может, у него уже вся кровь от мозга отлила?

— Если ты не против, — спешит добавить Грантер этим неуверенным тоном, так непохожим на то, как он обычно разговаривает с другими. — Ты, наверное, не хочешь, я понимаю, прости, правда, просто ты всегда сидишь передо мной, твои волосы такие мягкие, это так отвлекает, ты не представляешь…

Анжольрас не понимает, что происходит. Секунду назад он дрочил, облокотившись на дверь в мужском туалете, секунду спустя он открывает ее и за ворот свитера втаскивает Грантера внутрь.

Грантер подчиняется, и вот они прижаты друг к другу в узкой кабинке.  
— Черт возьми, — сдавленно восклицает Грантер. Он так распахнул глаза, будто не верит в происходящее, и Анжольрас чувствует себя так же. Он не хочет думать о том, как выглядит сейчас, с приспущенными на бедра штанами и членом в руках.

Вместо этого он целует Грантера. Неуклюже, сталкиваясь с ним зубами, с привкусом крови — до этого он прокусил губу. Руки Грантер все еще держит по швам, будто не знает, разрешено ли ему касаться Анжольраса, но затем Анжольрас приоткрывает губы, и язык Грантера проскальзывает между ними. Анжольрас издает умоляющий стон.

Это во много, много раз лучше воображаемых рук в его волосах, но еще лучше было бы ощутить настоящие. Анжольрас не знает, как попросить, поэтому берет руку Грантера в свою и, не разрывая поцелуй, ведет пальцы к волосам.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он Грантеру в губы. Тот не отвечает, немного отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть на него, а затем тянет за прядь волос. Анжольрас вздрагивает и трется о собственную ладонь, касаясь ноги Грантера, чувствует, как в уголках глаз выступают слезы.

Грантер с широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдает за каждым его движением. Его губы красные, влажные от поцелуя, рот полураскрыт.  
— Вот так? — спрашивает он, задыхаясь. Анжольрас в ответ лишь кивает. Он не понимает, почему, но каждое прикосновение приближает его к оргазму, и он не хочет, чтобы Грантер прекращал.

— Сильнее, — просит он в перерыве между стонами, которые уже не пытается сдерживать. — Мне не больно, — говорит он, подразумевая “недостаточно больно”. Ему хочется крикнуть на Грантера, когда тот его отпускает.

Грантер быстро целует его в губы, а затем говорит: “Развернись”, и его голос тоже звучит хрипло, так что Анжольрас повинуется, понимая, что сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы Грантер не переставал к нему прикасаться. Грантер прижимает его к стене, зарывается пальцами в кудри Анжольраса и заставляет его запрокинуть голову.

Он оставляет поцелуй на обнажившейся ключице и охватывает член Анжольраса рукой. Пальцы Грантера мозолистые, жестче его собственных. Анжольрас изгибается, спиной чувствуя тепло тела Грантера.  
— Вот так, — бормочет он, сам не разбирая, что говорит. — Грантер, боже…

Анжольрас опирается руками о стену, чувствует, как пальцы Грантера впиваются в кожу головы, тянут за волосы. Он слышит, как Грантер стонет в его шею: “Анжольрас”, и поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать его снова, беспорядочно и неуклюже, с полузакрытыми глазами и затуманенным взглядом.  
— Анжольрас, — повторяет Грантер, словно мантру, и снова дергает его за волосы, так сильно, что у Анжольраса рассыпаются звезды перед глазами, и он кончает, оставляя размытые белые следы на стене.

Грантер обнимает его одной рукой за плечи и держит, пока другой сдрачивает ему до последней капли. Анжольрас заваливается на него, потеряв равновесие, он чувствует себя опустошенным. Он не хочет разворачиваться, вообще не хочет двигаться, пока Грантер при помощи туалетной бумаги стирает следы того, что они натворили. Ему все еще тяжело дышать, в глазах слезы. Тыльной стороной ладони Анжольрас их вытирает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Грантер. Анжольрас кивает в ответ. Он надевает обратно джинсы и наконец поворачивается лицом к Грантеру.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он. — Все в порядке. Поверь, я более чем в порядке.  
“В порядке” — наименее подходящая фраза для того, чтобы описать ощущения после лучшего в его жизни оргазма, но свойственное Анжольрасу красноречие покинуло его. С опозданием он вдруг кое-что понимает и делает жест в сторону джинсов Грантера. — Прости, я… Тебе нужно…

Анжольрас тянется к нему, но Грантер делает шаг назад, вжимаясь спиной в стену.  
— Не нужно, — бормочет он. Анжольрас останавливается и отдергивает руку, не понимая, что происходит, но почему-то чувствуя горечь. Грантер краснеет. — Я вроде как кончил раньше тебя, — говорит он, избегая взгляда Анжольраса, и да, действительно, на штанах Грантера — темное пятно. — Это ужасно, но ты так терся об меня, мне было так хорошо, Анжольрас, ты не представляешь, как хорошо…

Анжольрасу хочется напомнить, что это у него неожиданно встал от того, что Грантер дергал его за волосы, так что не ему судить, но чтобы заставить Грантера заткнуться, есть способы и получше. Анжольрас подается вперед и молча его целует, и все, что Грантер хотел сказать, теряется в поцелуе.

Они выходят из кабинки по одному — сначала Грантер, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости, а за ним Анжольрас. Он заглядывает в треснувшее зеркало над раковиной и оценивает урон. Грантер выглядит как черт-те что, да и он сам не лучше, мокрые от пота волосы торчат во все стороны.

Они оба пугаются, когда раздается звонок. Анжольрас совсем потерял счет времени. Грантер кривится, глядя на испорченные штаны, и Анжольрас кидает ему куртку.  
— Чтобы скрыть самое худшее, — говорит он, хотя этого на деле недостаточно, чтобы их внешний вид остался незамеченным. Их друзья еще будут на них коситься, остается только надеяться, что учителя ничего не заметят.

Анжольрас подозревает, что должен чувствовать смущение или неловкость, и он столько всего хочет сказать Грантеру, но не знает, как. Затем Грантер поднимает руку, и Анжольрас задерживает дыхание, но тот просто заправляет непослушный локон ему за ухо. И теперь это более чем в порядке вещей.


End file.
